1. Field
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display device integrated with a mutual capacitive touch sensor.
2. Description of Related Technology
As interest in information display devices increases and demand for portable information media also increases, corresponding research and commercialization on light, thin film type flat or alike panel display devices (FPD devices) replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that are existing display devices is actively being conducted. Particularly, among these thin panel (e.g., FPD) devices, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a device which displays an image using optical anisotropy of liquid crystals. The LCD device is actively being applied to notebook computers, desktop monitors or the like because it has an excellent resolution, color rendering capability and picture quality.
As user's demands on the convenience of inputs increase, the LCD device also requires a touch screen function that enables a user's command to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen with a user's hand or other object having capacitive coupling ability.